THE SAVIOR OF SHINOBI WORLD
by kizami namikaze
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau naruto diaajari oleh rikudou sennin ketika berumur tujuh tahun untuk menguasai kelima elemen yang di milikinya WARNING OOC,ABAL,GAJE,SMARTNARU,STRONG!NARU,GOD!LIKENARU(MAYBE),FEM!KYU (mungkin rating akan berubah) CHAPTER 3 KAI
1. Chapter 1

**THE SAVIOR OF SHINOBI WORLD**

 **DISCLAIMER © MASASHI**

 **KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR:NARU X ?**

 **WARNNING : OOC,TYPO,ABAL,GAJE**

 **SMART!NARU,STRONG!NARU**

 **GODLIKE!NARU(maybe)**

STORY BEGINS

BRAKKK

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning yang sedang menjatuhkan kotak tak terpakai di gang sempit guna untuk menahan laju massa yang sedang mengejarnya

"sial! kenapa hal itu tidak menghambatnya " batin anak itu sambil terus berlari

ketika melihat persimpangan di depannya ia berhenti sejenak untuk menilih jalan

'kiri apa kanan ya? ' batin anak itu sambil menaruh telunjuknya pada dagunya

"HEY! MONSTER JANGAN LARI KAU " Teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut

'gawat mereka sudah ada di belakang bagaimana ini' dan tanpa pikir panjang anak itu langsung tancap gas dan memilih jalur kanan sebagai dia berpikir berpikir arah kanan adalah arah yang baik

"hosh . . . hosh . . . hosh " nafas nak itu tersenggal senggal pertanda dia sudah mulai kecapekan

ketika ia melihat ada di depan adalah jalan buntu dia langsung membatin'sial . . ! logikaku ternyata salah '

karna sudah tak ada pilihan lain ia akhirnya berhenti dan menatap kerumunan yang semakin mendekat

"akhirnya sekarang kamu mau lari kemana bocah monster " ucap salah satu dari kerumunan denagn seringai terpampang di wajahnya

"iya sekarang mau lari kemana bocah

monster "

"NAMAKU BUKAN BOCAH MONSTER TAPI UZUMAKI NARUTO ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE SUATU HARI NANTI"

"hahhhh sudah jangan banyak bicara!"

"serang dia!"

dan akhirnya bocah bernama naruto itupun dipukuli

"a-ampuni aku k-kumohon ampuni aku memang apa salahku ?" kata anak itu sambil di pukuli

mendengar hal itu kerumunan itu pun berhenti mengeroyoknya

"ampuni aku katamu" sahut salah seorang warga

"apa salhku katamu "sahut warga yang lainnya

"salahmu adalah telah membunuh ayahku 7 tahun lalu "

"t-tapi ketika itu aku masih baru lahir "

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara "setelah mengucapkan hal para warga langsung menyiksanya kembali

'apakh aku akan mati disini?' batin naruto itu pasrah

setelah merasa puas memukuli naruto kerumunan itu pun pergi meninggalkannya denagn keadaan yang memperihatinkan

TES TES TES

setelah naruto membuka matanya naruto merasa sedang berada di saluran pembuangan

'dimana aku ? bukannya aku tadi aku berada di gang sempit ketika di siksa oleh warga ' batin anak itu bingung

"HEY! GAKI!" terdenagrlah suara berat nan mengerikan(?) , naruto yang mendengar itu langsung ketakutan karena suara itu

"s-si-apa k-kau ? d-dan dimana kau" naruto mencoba bersuara walaupun ketakutan

"HH . JIKA KAU IN TAU SIAPA AKU DAN DIMANA AKU IKUTILAH SUARAKU"

"b-baiklah"

naruto akhirnya menurut pada kata kata suara mengerikan itu

TAP

naruto berhebyi dengan sekali hentakan matanya melebar karena melihat ada penjara di depannya , namun bukan itu yang membuatnya melebarkan matanya tapi karena ukuran jeruji besi tersebut

penjara tersebut terbuat dari besi berwarna putih dengan dilengkapi sebuah kertas bertuliskan fuin atau segel di tengahnya

"AKHIRNYA KAU SAMPAI JUGA GAKI"

di dalam penjara itu munculah rubah berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor melambai lambai,ditambah dengan mata berwarna merah darah degan pupil vertikal tajam berwarna hitam dan bibirnya yang seperti memaki lipstick berwarna hitam (?) sehingga menambah kesan angker darinya

'kyu-kyubi,hmm jika begini aku bisa mengerti kenapa aku di panggil monster tapi apa mereka sebegitu bodohnya mereka sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana yang scroolnya dan mana senjata yang berada di dalamnya?' batin naruto

"kau kyubi kan ?"naruto bertanya pada rubah di depannya untuk memastikan

"kalu iya memangnya kenapa ?" balas kyubi dengan sedikit ketus

"tidak,tidak tidak ada apa apa aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kyubi benar benar disegel di dalam tubuhku itu saja "balas naruto kelewat santai

'hmmm dia anak yang pintar ternyata tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menunjukannya ya' batin kyubi yang heran terhadap anak di depannya ini

"hei gaki kau itu sesungguhnya pintarkan tapi kenapa kau tak menunjukannya ?" kyubi pun mulai bertanya pada bocah di depannya yang bernama uzumaki naruto

"untuk apa aku menunjukannya kepada orang lain karena mungkin aku tidak mau pamer kepada orang lain itu saja "

"kalu kau memang tidak mau memamerkan kepintaranmu tapi kenapa kau melakukan tindakan tindakan bodoh gaki?" kurama yang mulai bingung mencoba bertanya pada bocah didepanya

"hey bola bulu" bentak naruto pada kyubi "janga kau panggil aku dengan sebutan gaki aku tidak suka dengan pangilan itu panggil aku naruto saja oke " sambung naruto dengan kepala yang membesar (seperti di anime anime kalu ai karak ter mulai kesal

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BOLA BULU HAH?" balas si bola bulu dengan tak kalah kesalnya "tapi bukankah kau memang pantas dipanggil gaki?" dan lansung di beri glare yang sangat mematikan dari naruto ,"hah..." kyubi menghela nafas sebentar"baiklah naruto,hei naruto kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi "

"kalau soal itu aku melakukan hal itu karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian begitu saja kok" balas naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"hah... kau ini,em ngomong apaakah kau tidak takut padaku naruto ?" pertanyaan itupun meluncur dari mulut kyubi karena di heran kenapa bocah di depanya tidak takut padanya

"hah... kalau aku takut mana mungkin aku berani memanggilmu bola bulu dan membentakmu"jawab naruto dengan tidur tiduran di lantai mindscapenya karena dia merasakan pegal di kakinya "kau benar juga naruto""baka kitsune"jawab naruto dengan duduk di depan penjara kyubi "APA KAU BILANG BAKA NARUTO KAU BILANG AKU BAKA KITSUNE HAHHHHHH?"

"ha ha ha ha ha ternyata kau sudah dekat dengan jinchurikimu kurama" ucap suara misterius dari balik bayangan

"siapa kau ? dan kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini"tanya naruto dengan waspada

'siapa dia kenapa dia bisa masuk kesini terlebi lagi bagaimana dia tau nama asliku'semantara itu kyubi nembatin karena ada orang yang bisa masuk ke mindscape orang lain sekaligus tau nama aslinya

TAP TAP TAP

orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah naruto dan kyubi

stelah keluar dari balik bayangan kyubi langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

"PAK TUA!" seru kyubi

"apakah kau kenal dengannya kyu?" kyubi pun hanya mengangguk

jika kita lihat orang yang keluar dari bayangan bisa terlihat sosok manusia menakai pakaian berwarna putih beramput putih dengan membawa sebuah tongkat dengam bentuk setengah lingkaran di ujungnya juga jangan lupa tanduk di kepalanya juga mata yang berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air

"baiklah naruto-kun namaku adalah ootsutsuki hagoromo atau orang sering memanggilku rikudou sennin "sementara itu naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar nama rikudou sennin orang yang menciptakan dunia shinobi beratus ratus tahun lalu

"dan soal untuk apa aku ada disini aku sini ditugaskan untuk melatihmu"jawab rikudou sennin mendekat ke arah naruto dan mengacak rambutnya

"a-ap-apa kau akan melatihku?aku akan dilatih oleh pendiri dunia shinobi?"jawab naruto dengan shok,tidak percaya sekaligus senang

rikudou sennin hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban iya

"nee kurama-chan bagai mana kabarmu"tanya rikudou sennin pada kyubi

"aku baik baik saja jiji " jawab kurama dengan tersenyum(mulai sekarang aku panggil kyubi dengan kurama ya)

sementara naruto hanya cengo karena rikudou sennin memanggil kurama dengan embel embel -chan

"ku-kurama apakah itu nama aslimu kyubi.? -chan apakah jangan jangan kyubi kau kau-"ucapan naruto terpotong oleh ucapan kurama"kalu memang aku perempuan kenapa hah"jawab kurama dengan ketus"lalu memang benar kurama adalah nama asliku"

"he he jangan marah gitu seperto itu kurama-chan nanti gak cantik lho!" ucap naruto sedikit menggoda "URUSAIIIII" ucap kurama yang sudah memasuki mode kesal

"ha ha ha naruto-kun sudahlah jagan menggoda kurama-cham terus kamu masih belum tau kalau kurama-chan marah lebih mengerikan dari shinigami"ucap rikudou sennin dengan ooc nya menggoda kurama

"DIAM KAU KAKEK TUA!" bentak kurama pada kedua orang di depannya

"DIAM KAU NARUTO BAKA"lanjut kurama pada naruto yang masih tertawa

tapi orang yang berada di depannya tak menghiraukannya sehingga membuat kurama menjadi marah

BLETAK

BLETAK

dan dalam sekejap kepala kedua lelaki itu munculah gunung yang mengeluarkan asap karena jitikan dari kurama yang telah memasuki mode humanformnya

"ittaiii-tebayou!,siapa sih yang-"ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat adanya gadis cantik berperawakan kira kira berumur 14 tahun berambut merah di ikat pony tail dengan mata yang berwarna merah ruby gadis itu memakai baju berwarna putih di padukan dengan celana standart shinobi dengan warna biru dongker(maaf kalo aku jelasin soal bajunya kurang bagus gara gara kak author gak ngerti fashion gomenasai)

"ka-kamu siapa?" tanya naruto dengan wajah yang memerah,sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya

"dia itu kurama-chan naruto-kun" yang menjawab itu bukanlah kurama melainkan si rikudou sennin

"di-dia kurama-chan rikudou jiji?" tanya naruto dengan shok dan hal itu hanya di balas anggukan oleh rikudou sennin "nee kurama ternyata humanformmu adalah gadis cantik ya?"tanya naruto"aku tidak percaya kalau seorang perempuan cantik seperti menyerang konoha 7 tahun lalu "

"sesungguhnya waktu itu aku tidak berniat menyerang konoha naruto"ucap kurama dengan nada yang terlihat sedih"lalu nika kau tidak berniat menyerang konoha kena-""waktu itu aku dikendalikan oleh pria bertopeng untuk menyerang konoha-" dan akhirnya kurama menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal sampai akhir (gak usah di ceritain ya ceritanya sama kaya di canoon kok)

setelah selesai bercerita,keadaan di tempat itu menjadi hening "kurama" naruto memecahkan ke sunyian dengan memanggil kurama "ya naruto" kurama menolehkan kepalanya menuju tempat naruto berdiri"maukah kau menjadi kakak angkatku?"tanya naruto dengan penuh harap,kurama terlihat seperti berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab peetanyaan naruto"baiklah aku mau naruto"sontak saja naruto yang mendengar hal itu lansung memeluk kurama "arigatou nee-chan" ucap naruto sembari terisak "sama sama otouto"

"baiklah naruto-kun kita akan memulai latihannya tapi jika kau memiliki kekuatan kau akan gunakan untuk apa "tanya rikudou sennin pada naruto,naruto terlihat sedang berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya

'jika aku gunakan untuk membalas dendam pada warga desa itu tidak ada gunanya karena hal itu hanya akan menyebabkan rantai kebencian tapi kalau aku gunakan untuk melindungi orang yang aku sayangi seperti jiji,teuchi-ojisan,ayame-nee, kurama-nee dan iruka sensei yosh baiklah aku sudah putuskan "

"aku akan melindungi orang orang yang aku sayangi"rikudou sennin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata " baiklah mari kita mulai latihannya " setelah mengatakan hal itu rikudou sennin pun menjentikan jarinya setelah itu pemandangan di sekitar yang berubah menjadi padang rumput kata yang bisa di katakan untuk saat ini 'indah' itu saja yang bisa di katakan .

"baiklah naruto sekarang kau lakukan push up sit up dan back up 100X setelah itu lari keliling lapangan 50 kali kita akan melatih fisikmu terlebih dahulu dan kita alan berlatih selama 5 tahun jika kau khawatir pada jijimu itu akan mencemaskanmu kau tenang saja karena 1 tahun di sini sama dengan 1 bari di dunia nyata " rikudou sennin menjelaskan apa yang akan naruto lakukan dengan perbedaan waktu disini dengan dunia luar

"NAAANIIII"teriak naruto karena mendengar porsi latihannya

"dan setiap satu minggu aku akan tambahkan porsi latihan sebanyak 50 "

naruto sbok berat mendengar kata kata dari rikudou sennin

'apakah dia mau membunuhku'batin itu kurama hanya menyeringai sadis

 **HUUUAAAAAAAAA**

 **akhirnya fic pertamaku publhised juga yeeeeee "joget joget gaje"**

 **di dalam cerita ini naruto bakal aku buat bisa dapat mengendalikan seluruh elwmen juga 2 kekei genkai kalu readers nanya kenapa cuma dua biar gak terlalu over power aja nanti si naru**

 **kalau soal pair aku udah siapin dan disini aku akan berikan kisah romance yang beda dari kisah romance yang ada di fic adventure lainnya**

 **dan soal kekei genkainya aku mau vote**

 **sendiri**

 **dan lagi aku mau tanya sedikit nama jutsu jutsu elemen doton,raiton,dan suiton gara gara aku cuma tau sedikit tau jutsu jutsunya elemen itu terus untuk katon,dan futon juga boleh kok ngasih tau aku buat nambah nambah jangan lupa beserta efect jutsunya ya**

 **kalu bisa isi seperti ini**

 **Nama jutsu:**

 **Elemen:**

 **penjelasan:**

 **contoh**

 **Nama jutsu:repusho**

 **Elemen:futon**

 **penjelasan:angin pengoyak yang di keluarkan dari hasil hembusab angin oleh mulut**

 **yah mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan sebagai author newbie terimakasih sudah membaca semoga kalian suka karya yovie-kun ya dan mohon reviewnya dan oh buat para flamer silahkan flame ya karena setiap flame yang anda berikan membuat semangat masa mudaku membara "pasang gaya ala guy-sensei dan rock lee"**


	2. Chapter 2

THE SAVIOR OF SHINOBI WORLD

DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR NARU X ? (LIHAT AJA NANTI)

WARNING :

 **OOC,TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,SMART!NARU,**

 **STRONG!NARU,GODLIKE!NARU(MAYBE)**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **AKHIRNYA FICKU YANG SATU SATUNYA INI APDET JUGA HAHAHA (KETAWA GAJE) GOMEN KALO FIC INI LAMA APDETNYA GARA GARA ADA ACARA PERPISAHAN DI SEKOLAH JADINYA AKU GAK ADA WAKTU BUAT NGETIK GOMENASAI (bungkuk 90 derajat) OKE LAH KALO GITU KALO ALU LIJAT PARA READER UDAH TUMBUH JENGGOT GARA GARA BACA A/N INI BAIKLAH MARI- EHHH LUPA KALO AKU MAU NGUCAPIN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ARIGATOU**

 **YA OKE GAK USAH BANYAK BICARA LAGI**

 **LET'S THE STORY BEGINS**

sudah 5 tahun sejak pertemuan naruto dengan rikudou sennin,sekarang bisa terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning spike sedang berdiri di depan seorang pria yang tidak di ketahui lagi umurnya telah mencapai umur berapa,selama lima tahun ini naruto dilatih bagaikan neraka oleh pendiri dunia shinobi tersebut,tapi latihan tersebut bukannya tidak membuahkan hasil karena sekarang dia telah berhasil menguasai kelima elemen dasarnya dan bisa mengeluarkan satu jutsu di ke-2 kekei genkainya yaitu mokuton,dan hyoton,ditambah naruto sekarang sudah dapat membuat satu buah gedoudama yang dia manipulasi menjadi bentuk yang di inginkannya seperti pedang,tombak,pelindung dan lain sebagainya,walaupun tidak seperti rikudou sennin yang dapat membuat gedoudama 6 sekaligus seperti yang rikudou sennin lakukan tapi dia cukup senang akan hal itu,karena kata rikudou sennin jika naruto berlatih dengan giat sia pasti akan mampu membuat 6 gedoudama katanya

"Naruto-kun setelah 5 tahun latihanmu sekarang jiji akan melihat perkembanganmu"ucap si pendiri dunia shinobi dengan nada tenang di depan bocah berambut kuning bernama uzumaki naruto

' _Yosh ini saatnya aku menunjukan hasil latihanku pada rikudou-jiji'_ naruto membantin dengan tangan yang terkepal erat

"Baiklah naruto-kun apakah kamu siap"tanya rikudou sennin pada naruto untuk memastikan naruto sudah siap atau tidak "aku siap kapan saja jiji" ucap naruto mantap

"Naru-chan berjuanglah"teriak wanita berambut merah dengan gaya pony tail disertai jambang yang membingkai wajah cantiknya serta jangan lupa pony rambutnya dia pototong lurus sehingga menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya dia sekarang memakai baju berwarna putih dengan rok yang berada di bawah lutut berwarna orange, di bagian kaki dia memakai sepatu yang biasa di pakai seorang kunoichi berwarna hitam,yap benar dia adalah kakak angkat dari naruto uzumaki atau bisa di panggil kurama yang sedang dalam mode humanformnya

"Terimakasih atas semangatnya nee-chan" ucap naruto setengah berteriak pada kakak angkatnya yang berada di pinggir training ground

"Naruto-kun kita mulai tesnya .. HAJIME" teriak rikudou sennin

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung mundur seraya menyilangkan jarinya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu

*KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU*

Setelah meneriakan jutsunya timbulah kepulan asap,setelah kepulan asap menghilang munculah cloning naruto yang berjumlah tiga sedang berlari menuju ke pada rikudou sennin guna menyerangnya dari ketiga arah dengan taijutsu,rikudou sennin melihat itu dengan tatapan bosan setelah itu dia maju menuju ketiga bunshin naruto,adu taijutsu pun terjadi antara ketiga bunshin dengan rikudou sennin,bunshin pertama mencoba memukul perut rikudou sennin,rikudou sennin hanya menghindarinya dengan cara menangkis dan melompat ke belakang,tapi tanpa di sadari rikudou sennin ternyata di belakangnya ada bunshin lainya di belakang nya yang siap menendang punggungnya,tapi karena kemampuannya yang telah mencapai tingkat dewa mana mungkin dia terkena serangan tersebut, ia pun nengaktifkan rinnegannya dan setelah itu dia meneriakan

*SINRA TENSEI*

Seketika itu juga bunshin tersebut akbirnya terlempar dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap

"Kau curang jiji menggunakan kekuatan doujutsumu" ucap naruto asli bersamaan dengan insou(handseal) dia menarik nafas dalam dalam setaelah itu

*KATON: GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU*

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan terciptalah sebuah bola api berukuran besar menuju ke rikudou sennin,rikudou sennin hanya memejamkan matanya setelah itu dia nenempatkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya dan dia pun membuka matanya seraya bergumam

.

*GAKIDOU*

Bola api yang menuju pada rikudou sennin seolah olah terserap pada tangan rikudou sennin kerena kekuatan doujutsunya,sedangkan naruto hanya menyeringai melihat hal itu karena rencananya berjalan lancar,di sisi lain rikudou sennin hanya bingung karena dia melihat naruto menyeringai dia bertanya tanya _'kenapa dia menyeringai'_ ,seketika itu pula bunshin naruto yang dari tadi tak tampak batang hidungnya muncul di bawah tanah mindscape yang di pijak oleh si rikudou

KRAKKK

BUGHHH

Rikudou sennin terkena telak pukulan naruto di bagian dagu hingga telempar ke belakang .

Rikudou sennin bangun dari jatuhnya dengan tenang seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa"cara yang cerdik naruto-kun aku tak menyangka kau akan menyerang ku dari bawah karena terlau fokus menyerap jutsumu"puji rikudou sennin dengan tersenyum"terimakasih jiji"ucap naruto,setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih naruto langsung melesat kearah rikudou sennin dengan kecepatan tinggi seraya menciptakan satu buah gedoudama yang telah dimanipulasi berbentuk pedang,setelah sampai di depan rikudou sennin dia langsung menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal pada bagian perut rikudou sennin,karena rikudou tengah menggunakan rinnegan sehingga dia dengan mudah melihat kecepatan naruto walaupun dia tahu naruto belum melepaskan gravity cepat dia menciptakan satu buah gedoudama dan memanipulasinya ke bentuk sakhujo(itu lho tongkat rikudou sennin seperti di canoon kalo gak salah namanya) guna menangkis serangan naruto

TRANGGG

TRANGGG

Suara dentingan yang berasal dari pedang naruto dan sakhujo milik rikudou sennin,mereka beradu senjata cukup lama sampai naruto melompat kebelakang,setelah mendarat dengan mulus datanglah kedua bunshin naruto yang masih tersisa dan dua bunshin tersebut merapal sebuah jutsu masing masing

*SUITON: DAI BAKUSHU SOHA*

*RAITON:ELECTRIC SHOCK*

Setelah kedua bunshin tersebut meneriakan jutsunya keluarlah air dengan intensitas besar mengelilingi traning ground itu,sedengkan naruto yang asli membuat satu bunshin lagi untuk menyelamatkan kurama dari sengatan listrik yang di sebabkan oleh bunshin kedua, dan setelah itu dia ikut melompat,sedangkan rikudou sennin melompat mengikuti gerakan naruto asli,naruto asli yang sekarang sedang berada di udara sedang menciptakan gedoudama dan dengan perintah batin gedoudama tersebut melesat ke arah rikudou sennin,rikudou sennin yang berada di udara sama dengan naruto membuat dua buah gedoudama dan setelah itu dia memanipulasi bentuk salah satu gedoudama untuk dibuat perisai yang cukup besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya sedangkan yang satunya dia bentuk sebuah pedang

BUMMM

Bunyi antara gedoudama naruto dan perisai milik rikudou sennin,ledakan yang berasal dari gedoudama naruto cukup untuk meghancurkan sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang.

TAP

TAP

Rikudou sennin dan naruto menapaki tanah secara bersamaan,dan dapat dilihat di training ground tersebut sekarang banyak genagan air yang tercipta di mana mana gara gara jutsu suiton yang di keluarkan oleh bunshin naruto tadi,sesangkan kedua bunshin yang tadi telah mengeluarkan jutsu saat ini telah menghilang karena kehabisan cakra.

TAP

Sedangkan bunshin yang membawa kurama melompat tadi juga sudah menapaki tanah dan menghilang karena dia telah melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Pemikiran mu memang hebat untuk mengecoh musuhmu naruto-kun"setelah mengucapkan hal itu dia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah naruto yang sedang ter engah engah karena masih belum terbiasa menggunakan gedoudama dengan cara seperti tadi,perlahan namun pasti gedoudama yang berada diatas bahu naruto mulai mengecil dan menghilang karena dia kehabisan stamina,rikudou sennin sekarang telah berada di depan naruto bersiap menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal tepat ke perut naruto,naruto yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas dengan susah payah dia menghindar ke belakang,namun karena dia lambat dalam menghindar akhirnya dia terkena sabetan di bagian perutnya,darah mengucur deras dari perutnya namun dia tetap berusaha melakukan insou untuk jutsunya.

"Cukup naruto-kun kau sudah berkembang pesat selama lima tahun ini bisa kupastikan kau kelas mid jounin sekarang" ucap rikudou sennin dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya karena melihat anak didiknya berkembang pesat selama 5 tahun ini atau lebih tepatnya 5 hari di dunia naruto hanya membalas senyuman rikudou sennin dengan senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan karena luka di perutnya masih terasa sakit.

Kurama yang melihat pertarungannya telah usai segera berlari menuju tempat naruto yang tengah jongkok dan bertumpu pada sampai dia sampai samping naruto dia pun membaringkan tubuh naruto dan mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhan miliknya ke luka yang berada di perut naruto "kau terlalu berlebihan jiji" ujar kurama sakratik dengan deathglare yang di tujukan kepada petapa enam jalur yang di beri glare hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ..

 _'Dasar brhoter complex'_

.

.

.

Setelah kurama selesai memberikan pertolongan pada naruto sekarang naruto sudah bisa berdiri kembali.

"Naruto-kun"

"Iya jiji"Ucap naruto dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya yang awalnya pada nee-channya yang mengobati kepada rikudou sennin

"sekarang sudah lima tahun aku malatih berarti sekarang adalah saatnya aku untuk kembali"ucapa rikudou sennin dengan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas

"Tak bisakah jiji tinggal disini lebih lama"terdengar nada tak rela di balik kalinat yang di ucapkannya tadi

"Maaf naruto jiji tidak bisa karena jiji sudah berjanji melatihmu selama lima tahun tidak lebih"ucapa rikudou sennin dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto

"Begitu ya"naruto menunduk seakan akan ada hal menarik di kakinya

"Tapi sebelum jiji pergi jiji ada hadiah buatmu naruto-kun"seketika itu pula naruto melihat wajah rikudou sennin yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya "apa itu jiji"tanya penasaran seorang naruto uzumaki.

"Yang pertama buka bajumu"rikudou sennin berujar dengan tenang"a-aku ma-masih normal jiji jangan lakukan yang tidak tidak"naruto berujar dengan wajah pucat pasi karena dia takut di jadikan pemuas nafsu bagi sang petapa enam jalur

BLETAK

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak baka,sudah lakukan saja apa yang di perintahkan jiji!"setelah menjitak naruto dia berceramah pada naruto supaya membuka bajunya,sedangkan naruto masih megusap kepalanya yang terdapat sebuah gunung"ta-tapi-"ucap naruto dengan terbata bata "sudah lakukan saja"kurama memberikan deathglare yang paling mengerikan pada naruto "ha-ha'i"sedangkan rikudou sennin hanya bisa sweatdrop dibuatnya.

Setelah naruto membuka bajunya rikudou sennin berjongkok di depan naruto dan mengarahkan ke lima jarinya yang terdapat cakra berbentuk api berwarna biru pada aksara fuin di perut setiap jarinya menyentuh perut naruto tangan rikudou sennin yang masih bebas melakukan insou dengan satu menyelesaikan insounya fuin di perut naruto berputar putar setelah itu berhenti dengan aksara yang telah sedikit berubah

"Emhb jiji apa sih yang kamu lakukan"tanya naruto dengan memakai bajunya kembali"aku hanya memodifikasi hakke fuin yang berada di perutmu"rikudou berujar setelah bangun dari jongkoknya"aku memodifikasinya supaya kurama-chan bisa keluar dari tubuhmu dalam bentuk humanform tanpa membunuhmu"sedangkan naruto hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan itu

 **"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka bajumu baka otouto"** ucap kurama dengan mode rubahnya"ehhh? Sejak kapan nee-chan berubah menjadi mode rubah"naruto terheran heran karena sekarang kurama sudah menjadi rubah dengan kalung besi dengan kertas yang bertuliskan 'fuin' tertempel di tengahnya **"sejak tadi"** kurama membalas dengan si naruto hanya ber'oh' ria

"Yang kedua aku akan memberikanmu gulungan fuinjutsu untuk kau pelajari karena kau masih samapai pada level empat dari delapan level fuinjutsu"ucapa rikudou sennin dengan memberikan naruto sebuah gulungan"tenang saja jiji aku pasti akan mempelajarinya sampai level 8 dalam waktu satu tahun"jawab naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Dan ini gulungan jutsu untuk kekei genkaimu karena aku tau kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu jutsu saja di kekei genkai mokuton dan hyotonmu"rikudou sennin memberikan dua gulungan yang berisi tentang jutsu hyoton dan mokuton"hehehe jiji tau saja"naruto menerima dua gulungan tersebut dan dia susun rapi di rak yang berada di mindscapenya "naruto-kun ini sudah saatnya jiji pergi berlatih yang keras ya supaya kau bisa membewa kedamaian pada dunia ini aku berikan tugas ini padamu karena aku percaya padamu"rikudou sennin mengacak rambut naruto dan tersenyum pada naruto"hiks ka-kau bisa hiks serahkan semuanya padaku hiks jiji" naruto menghambur pada rikudou sennin lalu memeluknya "..."sedangkan kurama menagis dalam diam melihat kejadian di depannya

"Sayonara naruto-kun kurama-chan,kurama-chan tolong lindungi naruto-kun ya"ucap rikudou sennin dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi cahaya sedikit demi sedikit. **"oke jiji"** ucap kurama dengan senyum rubahnya

 _'Aku pasti akan membawa kedamaian pada dunia shinobi ini jiji aku berjanji'_ naruto dengan menghapus air matanya

"Hey naru-chan cepatlah keluar dari sini aku mau tidur"ujar kurama yang sudah berada pada posisi ternyamannya untuk tidur "iya iya nee-chan"setelah itu naruto berkonsentarasi untuk keluar dari mindscapenya

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah tengah terbaring di kasur samping kasur pasien terdapat seorang kakek yang kira kira sudah berumur entahlah author juga gak memakai jubah kage berwarna merah dengan topi dengan tulisan api melekat di kepalanya menyembunyikan rambutnya yang mulai putih.

"Engh"erang seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan masuk ke edarkan padagannya keseluruh ruangan

 _'Putih berbau obat obatan ,emm sepertinya aku ada di rumah sakit selama berlatih"_ batin naruto menyimpulkan apa yang dia dapatkan

"Kau sudah sadar naruto-kun?"ucap hiruzen sarutobi yang sekarang tengah menjabat sebagai sandaime hokage kembali karena yondaime hokage meninggal ketika tragedi kyubi 7 tahun lalu "Hm" naruto bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban 'iya' "jiji aku dirawat dirumah sakit selama berapa hari hokage-jiji" tanya naruto pada hiruzen" kau dirawat selama 5 hari naruto-kun" jawab hiruzen naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

 _'Jadi benar yang di katakan rikudou-jiji padaku 5 tahun di sana sama dengan 5 hari di sini'_ batin naruto

Keheningan terjadi setelah hiruzen memberikan jawabannya pada naruto hingga hiruzen bertanya pada naruto."naruto-kun apakah kau mau menjadi ninja ?" Tanya hiruzen pada naruto "tentu saja hokage-jiji aku mau menjadi ninja supaya aku bisa mendamaikan dunia ini,melindungi orang yang aku sayangi dan menjadi hokage" naruto menjawab dengan yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum bangga akan impian naruto."naruto-kun kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit jika kau sudah sadar kata dokter"ucapa hiruzen yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamar hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti."oh ya naruto-kun untuk peralatan ninja mu kau bisa ambil besok di kantorku"ucap hiruzen yang sekarang tengah memegang gagang pintu rumah sakit,setelah mengucapkan hal itu dia pun membuka pintu rumah sakit dan meneruskan jalannya untuk menuju gedung hokage.

Setelah pintu tertutup naruto mencoba turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke pintu sampai tiga per empat perjalanan dia berhenti dari jalannya karena mendengar suara yang terdengar dari dalam dirinya sendiri

 _ **'Hey naru-chan'**_ kurama memanggil naruto lewat telepati

 _'Ehh bukannya nee-chan tadi sudah tidur'_ naruto terkejut pasalnya tadi kurama sudah tertidur ketika di tinggalkannya di mindscapenya

 _ **'Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lebih baik kau sekarang pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan nanti aku akan memasak untukmu!'**_ Balas kurama dengan bosan

 _'Hahh nee-chan bisa masak?'_ Naruto terkejut sekaligus kagum karena nee-channya yang seorang biju bisa masak

 _ **'Kau kira aku tidak bisa masak apa'**_ balas kurama dengan ketus

 _'Tapi kan aku kalau masuk toko selain ichiraku kan selalu di usir nee-chan'_ naruto sedih karena dia tidak di terima oleh toko lain selain ichiraku ramen

 _ **'Kau kan bisa memakai henge'**_ kurama memutar bola matanya bosan

 _'Ahh iya aku lupa'_ naruto hanya membalas dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

 _ **'Sudah sana cepat pergi'**_ ucap kurama setengah mengusir

 _'Iya iya nee-chan cerewet'_

Setelah memutuskan telepatinya dengan kurama dia pun berjalan kembali untuk menuju toko.

.

.

.

Setelah naruto sampai di aparyemennya dia melihat keadaan apartemennya yang kotor dan berantakan karena di tinggalkan selama 5 hari,dia menghel nafas sejenak setelah itu dia menyilangkan jarinya guna untuk membuat bumshin untuk membersihkan apartemennya

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan apartemennya naruto sekarang tengah duduk di meja makan untuk menunggu nee-channya selesai masak

"Masakan sudah siap"ucap kurama dengan membawa mangkok berisi melihat sup itu dengan tatapan lapar sedangkan kurama hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya."itadakkimas"ucap kurama dan naruto bersamaan"huaaa masakan nee-chan enak sekali"ucapa naruto disela hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu

Setelah selesai makan naruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan kurama tudak mau kembali menuju tubuh naruto dan memilih tidur bersama adik tersayangnya "oyasumi nee-chan"ucapa naruto dengan memeluk kurama"oyasumi naru-chan"kurama membalas naruto dengan mengelus kepala pirang akhirnya kakak beradik itu terlelap dari tidurnya

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **Balasan review:**

 **Mao-chan:terimakasih saranya ya akan saya coba untuk menerapkannya dan terimakasih karena telah me review ficku ini arigatou ya dan mohon review lagi**

 **Lol:wah gomen kalau soal pair aku udah pastiin dan bukan naruhina yah walaupun aku juga suka ama pair itu tapi menurutku sudah banyak yang buat fic naruhina dan kalau narukarin aku sendiri bingung mau nemuin mereka dengan cara gimana jadi gomenasai ya karena saya gak bisa memenuhi harapan anda**

 **Dragfillia hasnah : oke akan saya usahain ya senpai,dan gak usah sungkan gitu ngasih sarannya aku bukan orang yang suka berpikiran seperti itu kok malahan saya senang ada orang yang mau ngajarin saya ohh ya arigatou sudah review ya**

 **Shoibsmd:ya ibi udahvlanjut terimakasih reviewnya**

 **Author note:**

 **Akhirnya fic ini update juga maaf kalo aku agak lama updatenya dan soal alasannya silahkan baca yang A/N di atas dan maaf kalau fic ini membosankan dan candaannya terkesan garing maaf ya,dan dimohon reviewnya supaya aku tambah semangat lanjutinnya yah dan yang terahir RNR please**


	3. Chapter 3

THE SAVIOR OF SHINOBI WORLD

DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR NARU X ? (LIHAT AJA NANTI)

WARNING :

OOC,TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,SMART!NARU,

STRONG!NARU,GODLIKE!NARU(MAYBE)

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **HORA HORA AUTHOR GAJE DATANG LAGI DENGAN KELANJUTAN FIC GAJENYA DAN PEN NAME BARU BERNAMA KIZAMI NAMIKAZE BUAHAHAHAHA #PLAK UNTUK PARA REVIEWER DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YA HONTOU NI ARIGATOU.**

 **MAAF KALAU FIC INI LAMA UPDATE YAH BUKAN KARENA APA SIH CUMA KETULARAN SIFATNYA SI SHIKA YAITU MALAS YAH LEBIH TEPATNYA MALAS AJA NGETIK. PADAHAL AKU SUDAH PUNYA BAYANGAN PLOTNYA CHAPTER INU DI OTAKKU. MAKA DARI ITU AKU MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA HONTOU NI GONENASAI MINNA DAN KALAU MAU MARAH JANGAN MARAH SAMA SAYA MARAHIN AJA JARI SAYA YANG MALES DI AJAK NGETIK, YAH MUNGKIN ITU AJA YANG MAU AKU KASIH TAU PADA PARA READERS.**

 **BAIKLAH INI DIA**

 **LET'S THE STORY BEGINS**

 **P** agi yang indah di desa konohagakure no sato,burung burung berkicau dengan indahnya guna menyambut matahari yang keluar dari persembunyiannya,warga warga desa yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya tengah bersiap untuk melakukan kita tinggalkan sejenak keindahan dari desa menuju keadaan apartemen yang tidak bisa di bilang mewah,di dalam kamar sang pemilik apartemen,terlihat dua siluet manusia berbeda gender dan juga mungkin berbeda ras yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Engh"salah stu diantara mereka melenguh karena telah terbangun dari tidurnya"sudah pagi ya" dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada sosok manusia berambut kuning di sampingnya,dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah damai adik angkat tersayangnya yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya,setelah acara tersenyumnya dia langsung bangkit dan merenggangkan otot ototnya yang kaku karena semalaman ototnya tidak dirasa cukup dia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

.

.

.

.

"HOAMMM"naruto menguap seraya meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya

NARUTO POV

Ternyata sudah pagi ya,aku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan,aku mengernyit heran _'eh dimana nee-chan'_ aku membatin karena aku bingung karena nee-chanku yang tadi malam tidur denganku tidak ada disini.

NARUTO POV END

Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan naruto merasa mencium bau masakan yang sangat harum dari arah dapur dia mencium bau harum masakan dia langsung bergegas menuju dia sampai di dapur dia melihat kurama yang tengah memasak dengan memakai baju berwarna putih dengan apron berwarna hijau tua (seperti kushina kalau lagi di rumah tapi ukurannya lebih kecil)rambut yang biasa dia ikat pony tail sekarang dia biarkan tergerai karena rambutnya masih basah(sekarang rambutnya kurama jadi seperti rambut sara di movie lost tower) "ohayou naru-chan"dia tersenyum lembut ke arah naruto "ohayou nee-chan" naruto membalas senyum kakaknya dengan tak kalah seketika itu pula naruto langsung duduk di meja makan dan mengambil sendok untuk memulai acara makannya

PLETAK

"Ittai tebayou,apaan sih nee-chan?"naruto bertanya dengan kesal pasal nee-channya menjitaknya tanpa permisi"Mandilah dulu naru-chan baru makan"kurama berujar dengan tak kalah kesalnya sedangkan naruto hanya mengusap kepalanya "mouu nee-chan makan dulu lah baru mandi" naruto mencoba membujuk hanya membalasnya dengan killing intent dan death glare yang mampu membuat naruto langsung lari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara mandi dan makannya sekarang kurama dan naruto tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor hokage,naruto sekarang berpenampilan memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran di belakangnya celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna biru di bagian sisi kiri dan kanannya di bagian kaki dia memakai sepatu khas shinobi berwarna biru,sedangkan kurama masih memakai baju yang biasa ia pakai yaitu baju putih dan rok berwarna orange yang panjangnya berada di bawah lutut rambut yang tadi ia gerai ia ikat kembali menjadi pony tail seperti biasanya .

Di perjalanan mereka di pandang aneh oleh penduduk tidak ada gadis cantik tengah berjalan dengan anak yang mereka anggap iblis,dan sampai ada yang berbisik-bisik seperti ini"hei bukannya itu bocah monster itu sedang apa gadis cantik itu bersama dia".seandainya kurama tidak di tahan oleh naruto mungkin saja dia sudah membuat orang-orang yang membicarakan mereka di bawa kerumah sakit.

"Ne nee-chan" naruto memanggil kurama guna mengambil perhatiannya,sedangkan kurama masih menggerutu gak jelas karena orang-orang yang membicarakan mereka berdua."nee-chan"naruto mencoba memanggil kurama lagi namun masih tidak di merasa tidak di perhatikan naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya "NEE-CHAN". "ya ada apa naru-chan"kurama membalas dengan menghela nafas dan melayangkan pertanyaan kepada kurama"nee-chan kamu sekarang kan ada di luar tubuhku?"kurama mengangguk"jika nee-chan berada di luar tubuhku apakah aku masih bisa menggunakan cakaramu?"naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan memandang kurama."hmmm iya kamu masih bisa menggunakan cakraku"kurama menjawab dengan manggut-mangut seperti orang tua."bagaimana bisa?"tanya naruto lagi"aku ketika keluar dari tubuhmu hanya bisa mengambil setengah dari cakaraku kalau aku mengeluarkan seluruh cakraku kau pasti sudah mati sekarang,jadi kesimpulannya adalah di dalam tubuhmu masih tersisa setengah cakara ku disana"kurama menjawab seraya mencubit pipi tembem naruto hanya ber'oh' hal tersebut terjadi keheningan antara mereka terasa kini keduanya sudah sampai di depan kantor hokage

.

.

.

Di dalam kantor hokage terlihat siluet kakek yang tengah mengerutu tak jelas karena kertas menjengkelkan yang berada di depannya"haahh aku jadi ingin cepat cepat pensiun kalau begini,kenapa kertas laknat ini tidak ada habisnya sih " si kakek mengutuk kertas kertas aneh yang berada di depannya bagaimana tidak aneh kalau isinya"permohonan penyelidikan pencuri sandal jepit milik daimyou" masa cuma sandal jepit sampe minta ninja mennyelidiki kan gak masuk akal abaikan hal itu karena itu terlalu lebay

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"setelah hiruzen mengucapkan hal itu dari pintu masuklah dua orang manusia yang satu laki-laki dan yang satunya perempuan jika dilihat tinggi si perumpuan lebih tinggi dari si laki-laki yang notabene adalah anak berumur tujuh tahun."ohayou jiji"sapa naruto kepada hiruzen yang tengah duduk di kursi hokagenya."ohayou naruto-kun,hm jika jiji boleh tau siapa gadis yang bersamamu ini naruto-kun?"hiruzen bertanya dengan penasaran dengan sosok yang berada di sisi naruto."jika jiji ingin tau siapa dia perintahkan seluruh anbu yang berada di ruangan ini untuk keluar dan pasang kekai kedap suara!"hiruzen tersentak kaget karena naruto bisa tahu kalau di ruangan ini ada anbu."baiklah naruto-kun"setelah berhasil menenangkan diri dia langsung menuruti ucapan cucunya untuk mengeluarkan semua anbu yang disana,"itu sudah semuanya naruto-kun"setelah para anbunya keluar dia berujar kalau sudah semua anbu diruanganya telah keluar"masih belum jiji"setelah itu naruto langsung membuat gedoudamma yang telah dimanipulasi menjadi tombak dan dengan perintah batin gedoudama tersebut menuju sudut ruangan dan

JRASH

ARGH

Keluarlah anbu yang telah mati dengan darah mengucur dari hiruzen hanya bisa membelalakanata karena terkejut akan kemampuan seorang bocah yang telah ia anggap cucunya tersebut.

 _'Sialan kau danzo berani beraninya kau menempatkan anbunmu untuk mengawasiku'_ batin hiruzen geram setelah melihat corak topeng anbu yang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa tersebut adalah polos.

Setelah selesai memasang kekai kedap suara hiruzen langsung menanyai naruto tentang gadis yang sedang bersamanya"Sekarang boleh kau jelaskan siapa gadis yamg sedang bersama mu ini naruto-kun" hiruzen bertanya dengan kedua tangan ditopangkan ke dagunya.

Namun yang menjawab pertayaannya bukanlah naruto melainkan kurama sendiri "Perkenalkan nama saya kurama atau anda lebih mengenal saya dengan sebutan kyubi no youko atau kyubi no kitsune" kurama memperkenalkan diri di ikuti dengan bungkukan yang mendengarkan hal tersebut hanya bisa membelalakan mata (lagi) . "Ba-bagaimana bisa kyu-kyubi menjadi gadis cantik sepertimu ?" Hiruzen bertanya dengan sedikit terbata "Sekarang kurama-nee sedang berada di wujud manusianya jiji" Naruto menjawab peertanyaan hiruzen dengan nada malas."Emmm tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan tekanan cakramu kyubi?" Tanya hiruzen ketika dia sudah bisa menenagkan dirinya seraya menghembuskan asap dari pipa tembakaunya. "Maaf sebelumya saya minta hokage sama memanggil saya dengan nama kurama karena saya tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan kyubi" hiruzen hanya mengangguk untuk meng'iya'kan hal tersebut "Dan untuk soal tekanan cakra itu mudah saja , itu karena saya telah menekan tekanan cakra saya pada titik paling rendah" hiruzen hanya manggut manggut tanda mengerti"dan boleh kau jelaskantentang teknik yang kau pakai tadi naruto-kun" Hiruzen menatap bocah pirang di depannya dengan pandangan menuntut "hahh… baiklah jiji teknik itu namanya adalah gedoudamma teknik itu terbuat dari lima dasar elemen cakra yang di satukan sehingga membentuk bola hitam yang bisa manipulasi bentuknya menjadi apapun yang di kehendaki penggunanya tapi teknik itu masih belum sempurna jiji biasanya jika sudah akan ada 6 buah gedoudamma tapi aku hanya bisa membuat 1 buah gedoudamma" hiruzen masih tetap memandangnya seperti tadi "jadi dengan kata lain kau memiliki lima elemen dasar pada tubuhmu" naruto mengangguk tanda meng'iya'kan "iya jiji _'dan jangan lupa dengan dua kekei genkainya '_ " untuk yang bagian akhirnya naruto meneruskannya dalam hati "Baiklah kalau begitu ini peralatan ninjamu naruto-kun" setelah merasa puas dengan jawaban dari naruto hiruzen menyodorkan peralatan ninja di atas mejanya dan naruto ngambilnya seraya berterima kasih "Terima kasih hokage-jiji" setelah naruto mengucapkan hal itu kurama menunduk 90° dan masuk ke dalam tubuh naruto "aku berangkat dulu jiji" naruto meninggalkan hiruzen di kantornya dengan menghiraukan keadaannya yang lagi cengo berat karena melihat kejadian dimana kurama yang notabenenya tubuhnya lebih besar dari naruto memasuki tubuh naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di academy naruto langsung menuju kantor guru guna mencari iruka menemukan iruka naruto langsung menyapanya "Yo iruka-sensei" Iruka yang tengah membereskan buku di mejanya pun menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapanya "Oh kamu naruto,mari ikut saya menuju kelas" Setelah percakapan kecil tadi berjalan menuju naruto dan iruka tengah berjalan di koridor kelas penampilan iruka adalah berkulit coklat dengan model rambut dikuncir tinggi,di wajahnya terdapat luka melintang tepatnya di bagian hidungnya,berpakaian rompi standart jounin dengan dalaman berwarna biru tua celana standart jounin berwarna biru tua serta ikat kepala dan sendal ninja berwarna sampaidi kelas naruto di suruh menunggu dulu di luar kelas sebelumdi persilahkan masuk oleh iruka "ohayou minna" iruka menyapa warga kelas dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya "Ohayou sensei" Para murid menyahut sapaan sensei dengan serempak "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" Setelah pemberitahuan tentang murid baru seisi kelas langsung terdengar suara bisik bisik sehingga seluruh kelas menjadi berisik,karena merasa dirinya tak perhatikan iruka berteriak dengan keras "DIAM!" Setelah berteriak iruka pun ber dehem sebentar dia pun berucap"Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk"

Sementara itu naruto di luar tengah berbicara dengan kurama lewat telepati

 _'Ne kurama-nee'_

 _ **'Ada apa naru-chan?'**_

 _'Apakah aku harus menunjukan kemampuanku disini?'_

 _'_ _ **Kalau soal itu aku tidak mau ikut campur itu terserah kamu saja'**_

 _'Baiklah sudah kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikan kemampuanku'_

"Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk" Setelah mendengar perintah dari iruka tanpa banyak bicara lagi naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah sampai di dalam naruto langsung mendengar bisik bisik seperti "Hei bukankah dia itu anak itu kata ibuku aku harus menjauhinya" dan siswa yang berada di dekatnya menjawab "Iya kau benar aku juga di suruh menjauhinya oleh orang tuaku". Kurama yang berada di dalam naruto pun hanya bisa mengeram marah. Naruto yang mendengar nee-channya menggeram hanya bisa menenangkannya _' tenanglah nee-chan kau tidak perlu marah' ._ Kurama yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menuruti kata kata adiknya walaupun di dalam hatinya dia ingin mencabik cabik tubuh kedua anak itu dengan cakarnya hingga menjadi potongan kecil.

"Hajimashite minna,watashi wa naruto uzumaki desu,yorishiku onegaisimasu" Naruto memperkenalkandiri dengan si akhiri dengan bungkuk 90° "Baiklah naruto kau sekarang boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di pojok" Setelah mendengar hal itu naruto langsung meluncur menuju ke bangku yang berada di pojok kelas dan langsung mendudukan pantatnya di bangku tersebut. Setelah melihat naruto duduk dengan benar iruka pun memulai pelajarannya. Sedangkan dengan naruto lebih memilih memandang langit lewat jendela yang berada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun naruto belajar di akademi walaupun kalau di sekolah ia terkesan bersifat bodoh sampai sampai kurama mengomentari kelakuannya yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya tapi naruto hanya menjawab dengan "aku melakukan hal itu karena itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menyembunyikan kemampuanku" Kurama yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan diselingi sweatdrop ringan. Walaupun naruto di sekolah di cap sebagai siswa terbodoh namun dia bukannnya tidak mendapat teman. Adapun teman teman naruto di akademi adalah sikhamaru nara seorang anak berambut nanas yang selalu terlihat malas walaupun terlihat malas jangan ragukan kecerdasaannya bayangin aja IQnya ada di atas 200,yang kedua chouji akimichi anak dengan badan gemuk tapi dirinya mengelak jika dibilang gemuk dia mengelak dengan menggunakan kata "aku tidak gemuk aku hanya bertulang besar" katanya dan jangan lupa dia pasti membawa kripik kentang kemana mana,yang ketiga kiba inuzuka seorang anak maniak anjing yang memiliki ciri khas tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya dan jangan lupakan dengan pengawal abadinya yang berbentuk seekor anak anjing bernama akamaru,yang keempat shino aburame seorang anak penyuka serangga yang terkesan pendiam dan misterius. Naruto bisa berkenalan sekaligus berteman denganmya karena dulu ketika naruto menumukan serangga yang berjenis langka di hutan kematian ketika sedang berlatih tanpa babibu naruto langsung mengambil saja serangga itu di karenakan dia mengingat ada teman satu kelasnya yang menyukai serangga,dan keesokan harinya naruto langsung memberikannya pada shino karena hal itulah naruto bisa berteman dengan anak misterius itu,yang kelima sasuke uciha seorang uciha terakhir yang ada di konoha dikarenakan seluruh anggota uciha dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri A.K.A Itachi uciha dalam satu malam,dia berciri ciri berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam,bermata hitam onyx kelam khas uciha,dan selalu berwajah biasanya suka adu cek cok dengan naruto hanya karena hal tak hanya berteman dengan teman sekelasnya saja dia juga berteman dengan dua orang senpainya di akademi yaitu lee rock dan tenten,lee berciri berambut model bob dangan warna hitam mengkilat alis yang tebal dengan mata berbentuk bulat dia suka memakai baju berwarna putih celana putih di bagian kepala ia sering menggunakan ikat kepala berwarna merah terang di kaki dia selalu memakai sandal khas shinobi berwarna biru,naruto dan lee sering berlatih fisik bersama kenpa hanya fisik itu di karenakan lee memiliki sedikit cakra dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak menggunakan ninjutsu,mereka berdua suka sekali berlomba dalam segala entah itu makan,lari,push up DLL dan yang selalu menang adalah naruto walaupun lee kadang menang jika dia sedang beruntung tak ayal hal itu membuat lee selalu pundung di pojokan setelah menerima kekalahannya. Untuk tenten sendiri adalah seorang gadis manis berambut hitam di model cepol dua dan mata yang beriris coklat,dia berpakaian suka baju khas cina dengan warna pink dan celana di bawah lutut berwarna merah tua serta dia juga memakai sandalshinobi berwarna biru,tenten wajahnya sering memerah jika sedang bersama naruto dan tak jarang pula dia menunduk ketika memandang mata naruto,naruto pernah bertanya pada tenten apakah wajahnya jelek atau apa tapi tenten hanya menjawab tidak ada apa apa kok dan selalu akhiri dengan tawa garing darinya,dan dia adalah satu satu satunya orang yang tau akan kemampuan naruto kenapa bisa begitu ? Karena tenten dan naruto sering berlatih kenjutsu bersama dan tenten sering memberikan bekal makanan pada naruto jika tengah berlatih.

Dan untuk kemampuannya dia sekarang telah memasteri fuinjutsu dan dalam masa mencoba membuat formula no jutsu adalah teknik jikukan yang diciptakan oleh nidaime hokage A.K.A tobirama senju dan di kembangkan oleh yondaime hokageA.K.A minato namikaze sang kirroi senko jutsu elemen kekei genkai mokoutonnya dia sudah hampir memasterinya berterimakasihlah pada teknik kage bunshin yang bisa meningkatkan kinerja untuk kekei genkai hyoutonnya naruto masih memasteri 25% saja untuksaat ini,naruto juga telah berkembang dalm penggunaan gedoudamma sekarang dia bisa membuat 3 buah gedoudama dan meledakan 1 buah gedoudamma tanpa kekelahan.

Saat ini naruto tengah berada di training ground 45 untuk ground 45 adalah training ground yang sudah tak terpakai letaknya berada di pinggiran shi no mori atau hutan kematian (ngarang).setelah beberapa menit berlatih datanglah seorang gadis dengan baju khas cina yang datang membawa bekal untuknya.

"Naruto-kun" Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya naruto langsung mengalihkan direksi pandangannya pada gadis bercepol dua yang berada di pinggir sampai di pinggir lapangan dia memilih untuk menyapa tenten "yo panda-chan" tenten yang di panggil dengan sebutan panda-chan hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang mengisyaratkan dia sedang kesal. Tapi dimata naruto itu malahan terlihat imut. "Mouu… baka-kun jangan memanggilku seperti itu" naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil dengan baka-kun berkedut kesal "kenpa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu tenten kau kan tau kalau aku hanya bersikap bodoh itu untuk menyembunyikan kemampuanku" naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat tepat di depan wajahnya untuk guna menahan amarahnya "tetap saja kau itu tetap baka di mataku " tenten berujar dengan tersenyum riang "tapi-" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah dipotong dulu oleh tenten "sudahlah lebih kau makan ini saja" tenten menyodorkan bentou dengan wajah yang di hadapkan ke direksi lain guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya entah kenapa walaupun dia sudah sering melakukan hal itu tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rona hal itu narutolangsung menerima bentou tersebut "terima kasih tenten" naruto berterimaksih dengan senyummanis melekat di tenten yang melihat hal itu tambah memerah wajahnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun duduk di bawah pohon."emm enak,apakah ini kau sendiri yang membuatnya ?" Naruto bertanya pada tenten yang berada di sampingnya "emmm,aku meminta pada kaa-san untuk mengajari masak kan tidak lucu kalu seorang wanita tidak tau masak,memangnya kenapa naruto-kun apakah masakanku tidak enak?" Naruto menggeleng pelan "tidak,ini enak kok pasti nanti kau akan menjadi istri yang baik" setelah mendengar pujian naruto tenten langsung memerah seperti kepiting kejadian itu mereka mereka berdua terdiam karena naruto tengah memakan bentou buatan tenten dengan perlahan sampai

KRUYUK

KRUYUK

Bunyi perut tenten memecah keheningan. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah tenten memmerah malu. "Kau tadi sebelum kesini belum makan ?" Tenten hanya menggeleng sebelum naruto mendesah "hahhh setidak kau makanlah dulu kalau mau kesini" Tenten menunduk malu karena mendengar hal itu. Ketika melihat ada sumpuit depan wajahnya tenten langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menuju wajah pemilik sumpit tersebut "ini makanlah kau kan juga lapar,dan juga aku tidak terlalu lapar kok" wajah tenten semakin merah padam karena naruto tengah ingin menyuapinya. Ketika tenten sudah membuka mulutnya sumpit yang di pegang naruto perlahan lahan masuk menuju ke mulut tenten. Setelah makanannya masuk ke mulut tenten tenten mengunyah makanannya dengan wajaha merah padam.

Setelah acara makan bersama tadi selesai naruto dan tenten sekarang tengah duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon guna membiarkan perut keduanyaa mencerna makanan."Tenten…" tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto "Bagaimana kalau kita sparing kenjutsu berdua sekarang?" tenten berwajah sedih karena dia sekarang tengah tak membawa bokkennya "tapi aku sekarang tidak membawa bokkenku naruto-kun" naruto mengambil sesuatu dari fuinjutsu di lengannya yang di tulis dengan tinta transparan "tidak apa apa aku memiliki dua bokken kok ini" setelah mengeluarkan gulungan penyimpanan dari lengannya dia langsung mengeluarkan dua bokken dari gulungan penyimpanan itu setelah dia mengeluarkan bokken dari gulungannya dia langsung mengembalikannya pada tempatnya dan menyerahkan satu buah bokken pada tenten menerima boken dari naruto mereka berdua berjalan ke tengah training untuk melakukan sparing "Baiklah tenten aturannya seperti biasa kau sudah mengertikan?" Tenten mengangguk "HAJIME"

Setelah naruto mengucapkan hal itu mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju tengah untuk beradu bokken. Merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi naruto berada dalam posisi beradu bokken dia pun melompat mundur. Setelah kakinya memijak tanah dia langsung berlari dan melompat untuk menebaskan bokkennya tepat di kepala tenten. Tenten menghindari srangan itu dengan melompat ke belakang. Setelah kakinya menapak tanah tenten langsung berlari dan menebaskan bokkennya ke arah dada secara hal itu naruto langsung nenangkis bokken tenten dengan bokkennya

TAK

Bunyi bokken naruto dan tenten beradu. Naruto mendorong bokken tenten dan dalam satu hentakan tangan beserta bokken tenten langsung terhempas ke belakang. Merasa ada kesempatan naruto menghunuskan bokkennya ke arah perut tenten. Tenten yang melihat ada bokken yang mau menghunus dirinya langsung menghindarinya dengan melompat ke kiri. Setelah melompat ke arah kiri tenten langsung menyerang dada baguan kanan milik naruto. Naruto hanya bersikap santai melihat hal itu. Merasa naruto sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi tenten menyeringai senang. Tapi ketika bokken itu hampir mengenainya naruto langsung menunduk. Tenten yang awalnya menyeringai hanya kaget karena naruto masih bisa menghindari serangannya. Setelah melihat ekspresi kaget tenten naruto langsung melompat ke belakang. Tenten yang telah bisa mengendalikan rasa kagetnya langsung melompat ke belakang juga. Setelah beberapa saat kedua orang itu maju lagi ke depan. Ketika tenten sudah dekat dengan naruto dia langsung mengayunkan bokkennya dari bawah ke atas menuju dagu naruto. Ketika melihat ada bokken menuju ke dagunya naruto langsung melompat ke belakang setelah mendarat dengan sempurna dia langsung berlari dengan cepat ke sisi kanan tenten. Setelah hampir sampai ke sisi kanan tenten naruto langsung mengayunkan bokkennya ke arah perut tenten. Tenten mencoba menghindari itu dengan cara melompat ke sisi kiri namun dia sudah terlambat untuk menghindarinya dan dalam hitungan detik bokken tersebut langsung menghantam perutnya hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang. Melihat tenten yang terjatuh ke belakang naruto langsung menodongkan bokkennya ke arah wajah tenten.

"Menyerah" tenten hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat hantaman bokken di perutnya. Melihat tenten mengangguk pandangan naruto yang awalnya tajam sekarang telah berubah menjadi lembut. Setelah menaruh bokkennya di tangan kiri tangan kanan naruto terulur menuju tenten dengan tersenyum "maaf ya kalau aku terlalu keras menghantamkan bokkenku" tenten merona merah ketika menerima uluran tangan dari naruto. "Ti-tidak apa apa k-kok namanya saja sparing memang harus begitu" Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Tenten kemampuan kenjutsu mu semakin meningkat setelah sparing kita yang terahir" tenten tambah merona ketika naruto memujinya sambil tersenyum "be-benarkah?" tanya tenten memastikan "hm" naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur di wajahnya "te-terimakasih" naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang di tujukan padanya. Setelah kejadian itu naruto langsung mengambil kedua bokkennya dan mengeluarkan gulungan penyimpanannya. Setelah menyegel kedua bokkennya dan menyimpan gulungan tersebut kembali di lengannya naruto langsung mengajak tenten untuk pulang "Ayo kita pulang tenten hari sudah mulai sore aku takut nanti kalau ibumu melihatku mengantarmu terlalu malam mungkin nanti aku akan di cincang oleh ibumu " tenten hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan naruto "hihihi tenag saja naruto-kun ibuku tidak akan mencincang tubuhmu kok" tenten berucap sambil berjalan ke pinggir lapangan di ikuti oleh naruto "terus aku akan diapakan dong ?" Tenten mengambil kotak bentou yang tergeletak di tanah "mungkin dia akan memengal kepalamu" tenten burucap dengan wajah innocent "ITU SAMA SAJA TENTEN!" Naruto berseru keras hingga burung burung di sekitar training ground langsung terbang keluar dari tempat persembuyiannya. "Sudahlah sudahlah hal itu tidak usah di pikirkan" tenten berujar sembari mengibas ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya "hah… baiklah kalau begitu mari kita pulang" naruto mengajak tenten untuk pulang "ayo" naruto membalas ucapan naruto dan berjalan bersama menuju rumah tenten.

Setelah sampai di depan toko yang bertuliskan 'toko peralatan ninja tenma' naruto melihat ada wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti tenten sedang menjaga kasir toko itu. "Kau tidak mau mampir dulu naruto ?" Naruto hanya menggeleng "Tidak nanti kalau aku tidak pulang cepat jatah ramen dirumahku nanti akan di habiskan oleh nee-chan" tenten yang mendengar alasan naruto hanya bisa sweeatdrop. Dan kenapa tenten tidak terkejut ketika naruto mengucapakan kata nee-chan itu karena dia sudah tahu kalau naruto memiliki seorang nee-chan yang baik bahkan mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab tapi dia tidak tau kalau nee-chan naruto adalah kyubi atau kurama"Baiklah aku mau pulang dulu jaa ne" naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah tenten dan berbalik menuju apartemen miliknya. Tenten melihat punggung naruto dengan tersenyum getir _'seandainya kau tahu perasaankku padamu naruto-kun'_ harap batin tenten ketika melihat punggung naruto. Setelah punggung naruto tak terlihat tenten berbalik menuju rumahnya. "Tadaima kaa-san" tenten berseru ketika nemasuki pintu rumahnya "okaeri ten-chan,eh naru-chan kemana ten-chan bukannya tadi dia ada di depan denganmu dan kenapa kamu tidakmengajaknya untuk mampir?" miu bertanya kepada anaknya itu pasalnya dia tadi melihat tenten pulang bersama naruto "Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya untuk mampir tapi naruto menolaknya dengan alasan takut ramen di rumahnya dijabiskan oleh nee-channya kaa-san" miu hanya bisa ber'oh' dan sweatdtop ria mendengar hal percakapan kecil tadi tenten langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengambil foto yang ia simpan di dalam diarynya. Setelah mengambil foto yang berada di diarynya dia langsung membawa foto itu menuju kasurnya. Ketika dia melihat foto tersebut perlahanlahanujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Dan ternyata orang yang berada di foto tersebut adalh foto naruto yang tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Balasan review :**

 **.94: disini kurama gak bakal jadi pairnya naru dia cuman bakal jadi figur seorang kakak bagi naru maaf kalau gak suka ya. Makasih udah review**

 **.3: ini udah lanjut terimakasih udah riview ya**

 **Dark Blue.73: oke aku pikirin dulu ya untuk pair ini. Makasih udah review**

 **rin oviana:akan aku usahain kalo soal itu senpai dan ini udah lanjut maaf kalu lama. Maksih udah review**

 **Uzumaki kamil:maaf ya aku gak ada rencana mau buat pair naruhina karena menurut saya sudah terlalu banyak di dunia ffn indonesia jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Terimakasih udah review**

 **dragfilia hasnah:ahh bukanpairnya bukan kurama kurama disini cuma jadi figur seorang kakak bagi naruto,maaf kalau soal kalimat yang hilang itu karena saya lupa gak ngecek dulu sebekum update dan kalo soal fuu aku peertimbangin karena di cerita ini aku bakal buat naruto punya pair lebih dari satu dengan kata lain harem, gimana chapter ini senpai apakah masih kuarang panjang jujur saja ini adalah batas otak saya untuk chapter ini . Makasih udah review**

 **.9:ini dah lanjut**

 **viraoctvn:ini dah lanjut**

 **: wah terimakasih atas pujiannya senpai #nanngisharu t kalo typoo aku gak janji yah karena bisa dibilang aku orangnya sedikit ceroboh dan terburu buru kalo ngelakuin sesuatu tapi aku usahin sebaik baiknya ngurangin udah review**

 **kuuga:Sekali lagi aku mau bilang kurama disini jadi figur seorang kakak bukan pair,dan kalau femsasu maaf udah terlanjur ditulis laki laki di chap ini hehehe. Makasih udah review**

 **Guest: oke akan saya pertimbangkan soal karin mau masuk pair naruto apa tidak. Makasih udah review**

 **Mao-chan:maksih pujiannya senpai,kalau soal typo aku udah bilang aku tuh orangnya suka ceroboh dan terburu buru kalo ngerjain sesuatu tapi akan aku usahain ngilangin typo se maksimal mungkin. Makasih udah review**

 **anon45:ini dah lanjut maaf kalau lama alasannya ada di a/n atas**

 **Yurika-chan: kalau naruhina aku gakada rencana untuk masukin pair itu ke cerita ini tapi kalo si karin akan saya pertimbangkan dulu,ahahaha maaf kalo aku kelamaan update habisnya sifat si shika nular ke saya. Maksih udah review**

 **MATAkami: ni dah lanjut. Maksih udah review**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **YOSH AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN MINGGU CERITAKU INI UPDATE CHAP INI AKU AKAN NGADAIN VOTE BUAT HAREM BISA DI BILANG DI CERITA INI PAIRNYA ADALAH MINIHAREM 2 SLOT ATAU 3 SLOT. NAH INI ADALAH KANDIDAT YANG AKAN KALIHAN PILIH :**

 **(KALO INI BAKAL LAMA MUNCULNYA)**

 **BISA ISI SENDIRI POKOKNYA JANGAN SAKURA,HINATA,DAN INO KARENA UDAH MAINSTREAM**

 **SATU PAIR UDAH DIPILIH OLEH AUTHOR YAITU ADALAH TENTEN. KENAPA AKU PILIH TENTEN JAWABANNYA ADALAH KARENA PAIR INI SEDIKIT BANGET YANG BUAT DI FFN INDONESIA YAH KETIKA SAYA LIHAT HANYA 2 ATAU TIGA STORY AJA ITUPUN GAK COMPLETE DAN LAGI KARENA AUTHOR SUKA NI PAIR INI DI FANFIC BAHASA INGGRIS. OKE AKHIR KATA**

 **RnR**

 **(Read & review)**


End file.
